


Dreams Do Come True

by TheBeautifulMew



Category: Eremin - Fandom, JeanMarco - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautifulMew/pseuds/TheBeautifulMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirschtein works at the library and is slowly falling in love with the tall dark stranger, Marco Bodt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Do Come True

"November 1st  
This is so dumb, I shouldn't have asked Armin for dating advice.   
But here I am, writing in this journal about my feelings for a lovely book nerd

God what do they expect? The man is perfect in every way, tall, dark, handsome. Just the way I like them. But I melt just looking at the man. Well, this isn't so bad. I guess I'll write some more later. "

Jean sighed and set the pen down, realizing that it was dark and he should probably get some sleep. Checking his phone he made sure his alarm was set to wake up for work. 

"November 2nd   
God I hate my job. But hey, being broke isn't fun. Let's be honest, I only work at the library because Mr. Right comes in everyday to read like a dork. He's wearing a lovely button up shirt and jeans today. And glasses. God he's fucking cute! And then the little faces he makes while he reads,I just... Gah.  
I had some little old lady yell at me because I was daydreaming, Whoops.   
I still haven't tried talking to him yet. But I know his name, Marco Bodt. He has the cutest picture on his library card.   
Oh god I'm a fan girl."

Chuckling Jean put the notebook is his bag, finished his sandwich, and headed back into the library.   
"So horse-face have you talked to him yet?" Called Eren from the filing cabinets.   
"Shut up Jaeger" Jean called back, frowning slightly.  
Marco wasn't in his usual section in the library, so naturally Jean went to look for him. After walking through each aisle on the 1st floor, he went the the second and suddenly bumped into someone tall and knocked a handful of books from the mans arms.  
"I-I'm so sorry!" Came a soft silken voice from the tall man, who bent down to pick up the books.  
"No! It's all my fault I'm sorry" replied Jean and picked up a book, coming face to face with the man from his dreams. His face erupted in heat as Marco blushed as well.   
Jean stood up, and regarded the novel, titled "A Wild Heart".   
"So you're into romance?" Jean question and with a blush Marco replied.  
"Y-yes, I'm reading it because it's from my favorite author".   
Jean returned the book, and with a skip in his step, he returned to the first floor. 

MARCOS POV  
'Oh my god he's cute' thought Marco with a blush as a shorter man in a blue library uniform helped him pick up the fallen books. After a brief statement about the novel, the other man seemed to skip down the stairs.  
Smiling to himself Marco retired to a soft chair to read. A few hours later a very flustered Marco left, and unable to get the thoughts of the handsome man at the library out of his mind, he went to the front desk to find out the mans name. To his surprise, the very person he was seeking was there, as if awaiting his arrival. 

JEANS POV

Jean was waiting, Marco usually left before now, but when he saw Marco approaching the desk, his eyes widened in surprise and a small blush spread across his cheeks.   
"Can I help you?" Jean asked Marco, wondering why he was at the desk.   
"Will you please tell me your name?" Marco asked innocently in his soft voice, sneakily eying up the man behind the counter.  
"M-my name is Jean" came the shy reply.   
'Why the fuck did I stutter' Jean thought angrily. 'He probably finds me dumb now'   
But to his surprise, Marco smiled.  
"Thank you" he said, turning to leave "oh, and Jean?"   
Jean looked up, "Yes Marco?"  
"You are quite cute when you stutter and blush" said Marco, a slight smirk upon his soft features as he left.   
Jean watched him leave while his jaw hit the floor.   
"WAY TO GO HORSE-FACE!" Came a yell from the office   
"Eren that's rude" came a softer voice, "Sorry Jean, we just ship you guys" the soft voice called down.   
"It's ok, I ship it too" muttered Jean softly while he clocked out. With his mind full of Marco he walked to his car and drove to Panera to get some food before he headed home.   
He got his favorite, tomato soup with grilled cheese and a cup of tea, unaware that he was being watched by a certain tall dark man.   
"Are you following me?" A soft voice spoke right behind Jean.  
"Wahha!" Jean yelled, almost dropping his food on the parking lot, seeing Marco.   
"Are you following me?" Marco asked again, this time with a soft laugh.  
"No, I always come here after work" Jean replied with a little smile. Then it turned into a smirk.  
"Are you following me?" Jean asked teasingly   
"Would you really mind if I was" replied Marco with a full out smile.   
Flustered, Jean put his food in his car and got an idea.   
"Hey Marco, where do you live?" Jean asked tentatively.  
"I live in Sunset Valley" Marco replied, his voice filled with excitement.  
"Wait, like in one of those big houses?" Jean asked, a little shocked.  
"Yea.... My parents passed away a few years ago and that was their house, so it's just me now" Marco said, a little sadly   
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Jean trailed off.  
"You can make it up by coming over" Marco said, his voice filled with honey and shyness   
"When should I?" asked Jean.  
"Tomorrow, by then I'll have the house clean" Marco said, nearly jumping from excitement.   
"Ok Marco, I'll see you tomorrow" Jean said with a soft smile, driving home thinking of the next day. 

November 3rd   
Marco has invited me over!!! Today is my day off so I get to hang out all day with him I'm so nervous what if he doesn't like me? God I'm a crybaby wish me luck.

With an excited little dance Jean got ready to see Marco, slipping on some jeans, his nice black button up, and his converse, and headed out the door. 

~to Marcos!~ 

Jean saw Marco waiting for him on the porch and sweetmotheroffreckledjesus his house was big, 2 stories at the least.  
"Jean! You came" said Marco with a shy smile, dressed similarly to Jean except with a white button up and no shoes   
"Of course I did, why wouldn't i?" Said Jean with a big smile.   
"Well are we gonna go inside or stay out here In the sun?" Jean asked with a chuckle after a few minutes of silence   
"Oh yea, come on in" Marco walked inside, thoroughly flustered.  
Jean let out a long whistle at the interior.   
White walls, soft carpet, a spiral stair case, and is that a fucking chandelier?! Jean looked around in awe while Marco bit his lip   
"So do you like it?" Marco whispered   
"Dude I live in a rabbit hole in comparison" Jean said with an awed smile.  
"Wait till you see the bedroom" Marco said, going from shy dork to a sultry man.   
This time, it was Jeans turn to be shy and flustered   
"W-what do you mean Marco?" With a hint of anticipation Jean followed him up the stairs.   
"Eager are we?" Asked Marco with an evident smirk at Jeans flustered face.   
"I-I wasn't being..." Stuttered Jean walking into the room, noting the big bed and the tv and food.  
He jumped when a pair of arms enfolded his waist.  
"I was thinking we could cuddle and watch scary movies" Marco whispered, and continued "I've liked you for a while, and I noticed the way you watched me, so I asked Eren for advice on how to get you to like me"   
Jean surprised him by chuckling.   
"I asked Armin for advice and he told me to write about you in a journal, which I've only done for 3 days so far"  
With laughs from both of them, they settled down to watch the movies and finally fell asleep in each others arms, dreaming of scary houses and each other. 

Jean woke up and felt around his bed, sighing sadly.   
It was a dream, and Marco still didn't know who he was. He dragged himself out of bed and headed to work, hoping to see Marcos face.   
Little did he know, the the freckled man had noticed him, and out of no where, asked him his name.... 

Maybe dreams do come true.


End file.
